


Hey Now You're A Komaeda

by ClearlyUnOriginal



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Parody, Satire, hey now you're a komaeda, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearlyUnOriginal/pseuds/ClearlyUnOriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Nagito Komaeda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Now You're A Komaeda

**Author's Note:**

> reminder: this is satire

Somebody once told me that I could attend hope's peak

by being the ultimate fucking bullshit luck

so I came inside with thoughts of killing some talented students

but then something happened that made me go awestruck

so i get on this island, pretending to be helpful

trying to be friends with the most talented people

i tried to kill twogami so that everyone could despair

but that was all for hope so that you all would care

i wanted to party, and I felt lucky

didn't know things would turn out this ugly

you'll never know who I might kill next

or if i'm going to kill myself next

Hey Now you're a komaeda, if you're insane, go hope

Hey Now you're a komaeda, if you like despair, go nope

and i have a huge fanbase

a fanbase of komahina that can be called a disgrace

i am gay dude, and fans say i'm getting more gayer

probably because i love hinata and i'm player

but my love hinata runs away

which happens pretty much every day.

my crazy life is pretty much shit

but for hope, i always fucking commit

i cut of my arm. how about you?

and I even like it, and I haven't yet said adieu

Hey Now you're a komaeda, get your hope on, like me

Hey Now you're a komaeda, get your psychopathy

and i have a huge fanbase

a fanbase of komahina that can be called a disgrace

(instrumental)

Hey Now you're a komaeda, being captured by kids

Hey Now you're a komaeda, being manipulated, like pigs

and i have a huge fanbase

a fanbase of komahina

somebody once told me that if i could get killed by the traitor

will the rest of ultimate despair will get killed

i said yep, and i started to prep

and started killing myself step by step,

i'll plant a bomb which is so fucking faaaaaake

well, people call me devil, because i'm so mental

but i did it for hope, why are they judgmental

don't make sense to give in to despair

i wanted to be the ultimate hope, but you don't care

so i'll shoot myself, please call some help

so that Souda wouldn't repeatedly fucking yelp

i'm a psychopath don't ya know

i'll do anything for a little show

Hey Now you're a komaeda, laughing like, like i smoked weed

Hey Now you're a komaeda, probably wants to be mouth feed

and i have a huge fanbase

a fanbase of komahina that can be called a disgrace

and i have a huge fanbase

a fanbase of komahina that can be called a disgrace


End file.
